Inductance in an electric circuit occurs where a change in the current flowing through the circuit induces an electromotive force (EMF) which opposes the change in current.
Mutual inductance is well known in the art, most commonly found in transformers. It is typically defined as a measure of the relation between the change of current flow in one circuit to the electric potential generated in another by mutual induction.